Hormonal profiles before and after ACTH stimulation, with patient signs and symptoms, are compared with those in normal individuals to define abnormal responses and make the diagnosis of mild defects possible. Need and effectiveness of treatment is assessed by measuring hormones at specific times after the administration of medication.